


A little trickster

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: She can't help it, it's in her genes.





	A little trickster

Our story begins in Fred and Hermione Weasley's house, it's Rose Weasley's first Halloween trick or treating.

Fred told her, "You don't want the treats, Rosie. The tricks are much more fun."

Hermione sighed. "Freddie, you can't tell her that!"

Fred smirked. "Why not? She's my daughter too which means she's half trickster."

Hermione said, "And half not."

Rose smiled. "It's okay, mum. I can handle myself. Auntie Ginny taught me a spell or two that might come in handy."

Fred chuckled. "Gin is crazy teaching a six year old magic!"

Hermione beamed, "Well, she's clearly got my brains."

Fred retorted, "Hey! I heard that!"

Rose rolled her eyes and asked, "Can we go make some mischief?"

Hermione nodded and added, "And get some treats too."

Fred whispered in Rose's ear, "As long as you do more tricks when Mione isn't looking."

Rose grinned mischievously. "Ok, dad."


End file.
